Misplacing an item is a very simple task, while locating one can be extremely difficult. Individuals often lose important items, such as keys, remote controls, passports, electronic devices or needed documents at locations, for example, homes, offices, and numerous other locations. They spend more time than required, attempting to locate misplaced items. Additionally, a user cannot track and further determine whether a lost item is in or away from a specific area. In certain scenarios, items even remain lost for days, causing frustration and inconvenience.
Existing devices for searching misplaced items include a combination of a paging device and a set of battery powered tags. The paging device is a self-contained remote or docking station. The tags are generally keychain sized and typically attached to an object via a keychain. However, these tags are bulky, causing difficulty in attaching the tags to the items to be tracked. In addition, the tags being battery powered might subject to power loss before identifying location of the misplaced items. Moreover, these existing devices do not offer customization feature, which corresponds to increasing the number of items to be located, labeling tags, and so on.
Generally, on activation, the paging device communicates with the tag of the item to be searched. Design of the tag allows it to respond to the paging device when the item associated with the tag has been located. Communication can be either by generating a beep or making some other noise. Some systems are configured such that either the responding tag beeps until a user locates the tag/item pair or otherwise stops the beeping after a predetermined time. Other systems are programmed such that the responding tag beeps only a predetermined number of times even if the tag/item pair has not been located. Further, typically these available systems are pre-configured from the factory/distributor end, restricting expandability and customization.
There is a growing need for a more efficient, reliable, and customizable solution to locate misplaced objects. Further, there exists a need of a system in which a user would not have to worry about battery failure before locating a misplaced object.